Maternal Instinct
by onceuponastories
Summary: You shouldn't get between a mother and her cub... Instincts are strong things, and when Minerva's kick in she knows that she has to do something. Fast. She promises to do everything in her power to make things right, and there is no one that is going to stand in her way.
1. Chapter 1-Something's Wrong

**Hey Lovelies! Okay, so I know that MMAD isn't a thing in canon. Not even close, but sometimes I really like them together, and I think that they are the perfect pair for this little story that has been floating around in my head. This may be fairly short, or it could go on for awhile, I'm not sure yet, the outline could go either way. In any case, I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Something's Wrong

Minerva looked over her first years' shoulders as she walked around her classroom. They were copying down her notes from the board, it seemed as good of a time for this announcement as any.

"Alright listen please as you continue to copy the board. This is your first holiday here at Hogwarts, so as your Head of House I'm going to go over some things. First off, you do not have to remain at the school for the holidays; in fact we encourage you to visit your families if you wish to do so. Secondly, for those of you that do wish to stay there will be a sign-up sheet so that we know who will be staying. Please sign it. Lastly, if you are staying let me remind you that all school rules still apply during the holidays."

Her gaze flicked to Misters Potter and Weasley, both of whom had slightly pink ears. She was sure that she didn't want to know what they had been whispering about all period. "Does anyone have any questions about the holidays?" She waited a moment before continuing. "If not and if you are all finished copying the board please take out your wands and repeat after me."

Minerva conducted the rest of the lesson in her normal manner, but even her stern gaze was doing little to quench the excitement of the holidays in her first years. They all seemed to be laughing and chatting happily as they each tried to apply the spell to the objects in front of them, all except for one.

Hermione Granger was unusually silent. Even when Minerva had asked the class for questions and had assigned a rather long assignment to be completed over the break the girl didn't say a word.

Normally she would have expected Hermione to make some comment on how homework over the holidays wasn't such a bad thing, but she was silent. Minerva dismissed the class amongst the grumbles of the youngsters, and she chuckled quietly to herself as she made her way back to her desk. "Miss Granger?"

The girl paused and let the boys leave the room in front of her before turning and making her way back to Minerva's desk. "Yes ma'am?"

"You were unusually quiet the second half of class today, is everything alright?"

Her pause was just slightly too long before she answered. "Yes ma'am. Everything is fine."

Minerva looked across the desk at the young girl with pursed lips, but finally she nodded. She didn't think that Hermione was telling her the truth, but she wasn't going to push the issue. "Very well then. Off you go. I'll see you at dinner."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione bobbed her head to the older witch and then hurried from the classroom as fast as she could. Minerva looked after her for a moment, and then she went back to the paperwork that was sitting on her desk and tried to put Hermione out of her mind as she prepared for her sixth year class to arrive.

Putting the girl out of her mind ended up being easier said than done in the long run. Minerva was pacing her sitting room after dinner when the door opened behind her. "Tabby, what ever are you pacing for? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you picked up that habit from me." Albus laughed quietly until he saw the look on his wife's face. "Minerva, what's the matter?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure exactly." She brushed it off and stopped pacing, instead planting a smile on her face. "It's alright, don't worry about it right now."

He looked at her seriously, "Are you sure? You seem awfully upset about whatever this is."

"I'm sure it's nothing, just me worrying over something silly. Tell me do you have any big plans for the evening Headmaster?" The fake smile that she had planted on her lips earlier was now a genuine, teasing, one.

"As a matter of fact I do." He opened his arms to her and she moved into them. Allowing her body to melt completely against his for only a moment before she pulled herself together. "I plan on ordering some tea and challenging my wife to a friendly game of chess."

Minerva laughed. "When was the last time a game of chess between the two of us ever ended up friendly?"

"I believe you were about eighteen the last time one of our matches ended up amicably." His blue eyes twinkled as he tried to hide his amusement.

"People would think that we have played for the last thirty-five years just to spite one another then." She winked at him as she stepped away across the room to pull the chess board and both sets of men from the drawer that they were in. She sighed as she pulled her spare set from the drawer, knowing that these pieces didn't respond to her near as well as her original set, which had been commissioned by her husband for a certain protection detail.

Albus beat her hands down and he laughed as she muttered something in Scottish that he didn't quite catch. One of the first things he had truly loved about her was her temper, and it was times like this, when they were alone, that she didn't refrain from letting it show.

"I believe I win again my dear. If I'm correct in my accounts that means that I have beaten you more times this school year than I did all summer."

She pointed one finger at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know exactly why you keep beating me Albus, and I say you have an unfair advantage until these pieces get it through their heads to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Tabby, it's just a game, they aren't really people you know?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I know that."

He stood up from his chair and extended his hand out towards her. "Come on then. Let's go to bed, before you decide that you want to lecture the chess men."

She rolled her eyes and sighed but allowed herself to be pulled towards their master bedroom. "I would not stoop so low as to lecture the chess men. Lecturing you though?"

"I don't think so." He smiled at her and gave her a gentle push in the direction of the bathroom. "Let's get ready for bed."

Half an hour later Albus was snoring softly at her back, one arm thrown loosely around her waist, but Minerva was still wide-awake. Chess had proved a good distraction for a while, but now that the silence had settled around them her worry was back.

She rolled over and faced her husband as she thought. There was something wrong with Hermione. Something that the girl didn't want anyone else finding out, and it was going to eat the both of them alive. She stretched under his arm and Albus tightened his grip on her as she rolled over once again.

She knew that her worrying, her tossing and turning was bound to wake him, but she couldn't help it. There was something wrong. She tried to think about when she had first noticed it. It was after her announcement about the holidays. When the class had first started Hermione had been herself and then after the announcement she had shut down, gone quiet. Something was keeping the child from appreciating the holiday spirit.

She moved again on the bed and this time Albus did wake up, "Minerva, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She rolled so that they were face to face, "I'm just worrying again. I think that there is something wrong with Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger? Whatever do you think is wrong?"

"I have no idea, something about the holidays though. I made the usual holiday announcement to my first years this afternoon and they all responded well to it except for Hermione. The train leaves on Saturday, and I'm worried about her." She sat up and threw the blankets off of her legs, while grabbing her glasses off of her bedside table.

"Where are you going?" Albus sat up a little as well.

She pulled a dressing gown on over her emerald nightgown and turned to look at him. "I'm going to go check on her. I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong."

She saw the smile in his eyes as he nodded. He loved that she was so protective of her students. All of them really, but the Gryffindor's in particular. She transformed into the familiar, silver tabby that was the reason for her nickname and she darted out of their rooms and up to the Gryffindor tower.

The Fat Lady swung forward on her hinges when she saw the tabby cat coming towards her. She would know her anywhere and the Head of House didn't require the password, especially if she was coming in the middle of the night. As quietly as possible Minerva made her way up the winding staircase that led to the girls' dorms and she pushed the first year door open.

Four sleeping figures were lying in their beds with the curtains open so that she could easily see them. Only one bed had the curtains drawn around it, and she could hear soft sobs coming from that direction. She had been right, Hermione Granger was crying into her pillow, something was most certainly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2-Waking Nightmare

**Hey Lovelies! Thanks to everyone that has read and followed and favorited this story. This is my first Harry Potter Universe story like this, and I hope that you all love it as much as I do. P.S. Happy Halloween everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Waking Nightmare

As quietly as she could Minerva made her way over to the child's four-poster. She could tell from the girl's labored breathing, and sobs that she was awake. With a deep breath she shifted back into her human form and cast a series of Notice-Me-Not and silencing spells around them. Then ever so gently she pulled back the curtains surrounding the small girl.

"Miss Granger?" It was barely a whisper, but it caused Hermione to suck in a gasp. Suddenly realizing that she was no longer alone. "Miss Granger can you look at me?" Her voice was gentle, warm and soothing; Minerva made no move to reach towards the girl, not knowing what kind of reaction that would cause.

The child rolled over to face Minerva, and then slowly sat up in her bed. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Child." She gave her a reassuring smile, though she doubted in the dark if the girl could see it.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hadn't meant to be rude, but she didn't know why her Head of House was standing at the edge of her bed. "It's really late."

"Aye, it is." She pointed at the edge of the girl's bed. "Do you mind if I sit here for a moment?" Hermione shook her head, but wouldn't meet Minerva's eyes. "Hermione?" Her eyes shot up to look at Minerva, who internally kicked herself. "Would it be alright if I called you Hermione?"

Her whispered reply came slowly, "Yes Ma'am."

Minerva dipped her own chin trying to hold Hermione's gaze. "Then perhaps for tonight you may call me Minerva."

Tears were still streaming down Hermione's cheeks, but her sobs had subsided for the most part. "Okay." She paused. "You didn't answer my question though. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Hermione's eyes went wide and slowly Minerva lifted her hand off of the bed and let it rest on the girl's arm. "You scared me today and I couldn't sleep. I had this terrible feeling that there was something upsetting you." She smiled when Hermione didn't pull away from her hand. "It seems as though I may have been right."

Hermione sighed, but she didn't say anything. She was doing her best not to look Minerva in the eye.

"What ever is troubling you so little one?"

"They want me to come home." She mumbled through her tears. Only the fact that Minerva's hearing was as advanced as her Animagus form allowed her to make out the words.

"What do you mean dear? Your parents? They want you to come home?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. They want me to come home and never come back to Hogwarts. They said that they didn't want me to be away so long, that they were angry." Her tears started to fall harder. "They said they want me to be normal again."

"Hermione," her hand drifted up to cup the child's cheek and she brushed some of the tears away with her thumb. "I'm sure that they didn't mean that. I'm sure that they will let you come back. As far as being normal, my dear, you are one of the brightest young witches I have ever had the pleasure of teaching, you far surpass normal, and that is something I wish you to be proud of."

"I know." Hermione nodded. "That's kind of what Harry said earlier when he read the letter, but I don't want to go back there. I don't want to take the chance of getting hurt again."

The end of her sentence was so low, even Minerva couldn't hear it. "What was that Hermione? I missed the end of what you were saying."

Big pleading eyes, turned to look up at Minerva. "I don't want to get hurt when I go back there. I'm scared that I'm going to get hurt again."

Minerva did her best to hide her shock at the child's words. Very, very gently, she placed one finger under Hermione's chin and held her gaze as she asked her next question. "How did they hurt you?"

There was a long and heavy silence following her question. Minerva was worried for a minute that Hermione wasn't going to answer her at all. Finally her whispered reply found it's way to the older witch's ears. "They yell, and they say terrible things. That's why Malfoy's teasing doesn't bother me. I've heard worse." She trailed off and pulled her chin off of Minerva's finger, so that she was no longer looking her in the eye. Unconsciously she started rubbing her wrist.

"Oh Hermione…" Minerva's heart was breaking in her chest for her little, lion cub, but she had to keep going. "There's more to it isn't there?"

Hermione started to shake her head but Minerva cut her off. "Hermione, I want to help you, but you're going to have to trust me." Gently she covered Hermione's hand with her own. Stopping the ministrations on her wrist. "What else Hermione?"

"They leave me alone sometimes. They used to leave for a night or so before I got my letter, but after you came and told me I was a witch," she swallowed hard, trying to gain enough control over her tears to keep speaking, "after that they would leave for two days, then three. Before they brought me to the train they were gone for two weeks. I don't want to go back and get left alone."

"You won't." Hermione looked up at her, trying to keep the hope out of her eyes. "I won't let you go back to being on your own Hermione. You are a child; you need somebody to take care of you. To make sure that you don't get hurt." She took a deep breath this next answer was sure to break her heart. "Hermione, what happened to your wrist?"

The child didn't answer her and she looked down at the quilt on her lap. "What do you mean?"

"You've been rubbing your wrist since we started talking about this. Please don't lie to me Hermione, what happened?"

She was still looking at the bed, picking at a loose thread as she answered. "He broke it."

"Who did?" Minerva prompted.

"My Dad. The day that you came to tell me that I was a witch, after you left he got angry and he broke it." Minerva closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. Sure that she needed to calm herself down before she spoke again.

"It'll be okay Hermione." She cupped the girl's cheek and leaned forward to press her lips lightly to the girl's chocolate curls. "I won't let anything happen to you, but you promise me something okay?"

"Anything." The little girl answered.

"Promise me that you will not go home on Saturday?" She looked at her intensely, hoping that her concern was conveyed through her expression.

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around Minerva, taking the older witch by surprise. "I promise."

Minerva fought back tears as she held the tiny girl in her arms. She couldn't let her go back to the Granger's not without putting up one hell of a fight. When she felt Hermione's breathing deepen and her arms grow slack Minerva lowered her back down onto her pillow. She brushed the curls away from her face and gave her a soft smile. Finally allowing the first of her own tears to fall.

She stood and backed away from the bed. Taking all of the charms off of the girl's bed as she shifted back into her cat form and made her way slowly back down out of the girls' dorm. She was sobbing by the time she made it back to the rooms that she shared with Albus.

At the door to their rooms she shifted back and leaned against the frame trying to control her tears. Albus was sitting up in bed reading a journal and he looked up at her over his half moon spectacles. "Minerva? What's the matter?"

She shook her head and started to move towards him. Immediately he set aside the journal and opened his arms. She crawled into them, tears streaming down her cheeks. When she had cried all of her tears she lifted her head from his chest and looked up into his pale blue eyes. "I was right Albus. That little girl is living a waking nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3-Promises Are Made

**Hey Lovelies! So I don't want you to get used to updates everyday, but this one is coming on strong. I hope I can keep cranking out these chapters for you. Don't worry after this one things will start to pick up speed! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Promises Are Made

"That little girl is living a waking nightmare." Her voice was heavy with her freshly fallen tears.

"What did she tell you Tabby?" His voice was calm and gentle, even when faced with his upset wife.

"She's scared. Her parents wrote to her and told her to come home, to come back and be normal again. She thinks that if she goes home they will never let her return." She trailed off and sighed.

After nearly thirty-five years together Albus could tell that there was more to her story, but he waited. He knew that she would continue when she was ready. "He broke her wrist."

"Who did?"

"Her father. She said it was early last summer, the day that I visited her home for the first time. She said that after I left he got angry and he broke her wrist."

"Is she telling the truth?"

Minerva sat up suddenly, leaving the comfort of his arms. "What reason would she possibly have to lie to me about that? You didn't see her Albus she's not lying. Not about her wrist, not about being scared, and not about being neglected. We have to do something, I can't let her go back to that."

"You said they wrote to her, telling her to come home?"

Minerva nodded and slowly sank back down so she was lying on his chest once again. "Yes, but she's not going. She promised me that she wouldn't get on that train on Saturday."

"Saturday is two days from now." He reminded her softly, "What if she changes her mind before then?"

"She won't. Albus, she doesn't want to go back there. She's so scared, and we have to do something. I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

He nodded and brought his arm up around her shoulders, pulling her to him as he placed a soft kiss on her braided hair. "We will figure something out. We won't send her back over Christmas, and we will look into it. If it's really upsetting her that much I want to talk to her."

Minerva smiled softly, "Of course. I'll send her a note at breakfast, but I want to be there. I want to be with her, so I'll make it during my free period."

"Right before lunch?"

"Yes. I believe my first year lions have Herbology. I'm sure Pomona won't mind if Hermione ducks out a little early."

"I'm sure it will be fine." He ran a hand over her hair, "Try and get some sleep Tabby, for tonight she's safe."

Minerva took a deep breath and let the sound of his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Minerva's eyes kept wandering up and down the Gryffindor table. She was looking out for all of her students, but her gaze kept falling on Hermione. She smiled as the mail came swooping in overhead, and a pretty, grey owl landed next to Hermione. She caught her eye and gave her a tiny smile and a quick wink before she refocused her attention on Professor Flitwick, who had been trying to ask her a question the entire meal.

Her morning seemed to fly by and she was pacing her classroom by the time Hermione came rushing in just before noon. Minerva smiled at the girl's flushed cheeks and the faint smell of potting soil that clung to her robes. "How was Herbology?"

"Lovely." Hermione gave her a timid smile, "You asked to see me Professor?"

"I did, but there is someone else who would like to speak to you as well." She moved across the room towards the child and guided her out of the room with one hand on her back. "Come with me, and we will discuss it. I'm sure that we can arrange for something to be brought up for lunch, so don't worry about missing that."

Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be guided up the hall and around the corner. Up a flight of stairs and around two left turns before they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. Minerva smirked down at the girl and raised her eyebrows as she spoke, "Sugar quills."

Immediately the gargoyle stepped to the side and the moving staircase that led up to the Headmaster's office came into view. Minerva ushered Hermione onto it in front of her and when they reached the top she had barely knocked on the door when it opened for them. Hermione's eyes went wide as she took in the sheer amount of objects that filled Albus's office.

"Professor, is this the Headmaster's office?"

"Ah, why yes it is Miss Granger." Albus had appeared on the staircase and he gave them both a small smile. "I hope you don't mind that Minerva here shared a little of your story with me."

At that Hermione looked exceptionally nervous, but Albus kept on talking. "It's alright Miss Granger, she was just concerned about you. She told me of your promise not to go home."

Hermione gave a little nod and he gestured towards the sitting area in front of the fire. "Come, let us discuss this more." He settled in one of the armchairs and Minerva took a seat on the couch. For a moment Hermione looked torn, but then she sunk down on the other half of the couch, between her two professors.

"Minerva tells me that you were frightened, can you tell me what scares you so my dear?"

"I'm afraid they won't let me come back Sir, that my parents won't allow me to return to Hogwarts. They seem to not like that I'm away from them for so long." She wasn't meeting his eyes as she spoke and he snuck a quick glance at his wife. She had been right. Hermione was incredibly nervous about her family.

"I like it here Sir, and now that I have friends here I'm sure that I would miss it terribly if I couldn't come back." At this point she looked up, but turned to Minerva. "I'm a witch, I belong here at Hogwarts, with all of you."

Minerva laid a hand on the child's shoulder and offered her a warm smile. "You do belong here Hermione, you always will." She lifted Hermione's chin with one finger. "Will you tell the Headmaster what you told me last night?"

Hermione looked her Head of House in the eye for a long moment before she nodded. With a deep breath she turned to face Professor Dumbledore, slowly, fighting against the tears that were starting to build up in her eyes she told him everything that she had told Minerva. About being left alone in the house, about them not wanting her to come back, and after some prompting she told him about her father breaking her wrist in anger.

The tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks and burning in Minerva's eyes when she met her husband's gaze over the girl's head. He gave her a small smile and a nod; she had done the right thing. Gently he reached over and took Hermione's chin in his hand. "You made Professor McGonagall a promise last night not to leave here on Saturday. I'm going to ask you to make me a promise as well."

"Okay." She looked at him nervously.

"If you promise me that you will come to myself or to Professor McGonagall if you ever want someone to talk to, or if you ever feel that you just need to get away for a minute to be by yourself, then I will make you a promise, that we will do everything that we can to make sure that you will be safe and cared for." His eyes seemed to twinkle a bit as he made her the promise.

"I promise." She looked back and forth between them. "But I have a question."

"Ask away my dear." He smiled at her.

"How are you going to make sure that they can't hurt me? That they will let me come back next fall?"

He started to answer her but Minerva cut him off. "For now why don't you let us worry about how we are going to protect you? You just remember that I will always do my best to keep you safe."

Hermione thought her answer through for a moment and then she nodded. "Okay." Her stomach chose that moment to rumble, breaking the tension that has suddenly found its way into the room.

"Ah." Albus waved his hand and a tray of sandwiches appeared on the coffee table. "Why don't we have something to eat before you two ladies return to your afternoon classes?"

"Thank you Sir." Hermione took one of the sandwiches he offered her and she entirely missed the silent conversation that was going on just above her head.


	4. Chapter 4-Where There's A Will

**Hey Lovelies! It's honesty hour, because to be honest I have never written something so fast in my entire life. I think my brain has already written this entire story, all I can do now is hope that my fingers move fast enough to keep up! I hope you love it! Let me know what you think! Enjoy as always!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Where There's A Will…

When Hermione had left with promises that she wouldn't discuss their meeting with anyone, even Misters Potter and Weasley, Minerva began to pace. She was treading across the path in front of Albus's desk that he so frequently used himself. He chuckled slightly at her and she whirled around to face him.

"What could you possibly be laughing at?"

"You're pacing in my spot." He said it with a completely straight face and it was all Minerva could do not to crack a smile.

"I didn't realize that it was reserved. I'm eternally sorry." She crossed the room and sat back down on the couch in the spot she had only recently vacated. She ran a hand over her eyes and then looked across at him. He hadn't moved since Hermione had left. "What are we going to do Albus? We have now both promised to keep her safe, and I have no idea how we are even going to go about doing that."

He stood and moved passed her to his desk, bending to peck the top her head with his lips on the way by. "You'll think of something Tabby. You always do."

She took a deep breath and stood once more. "I have a group of fifth years that will be waiting for me. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course." He nodded to her as she took her leave of his office.

The question of how they were going to protect Hermione was tugging at the back of her mind all day. She knew what she wanted to do, and she had no doubt that Albus knew she had already decided on that, but she didn't know how to do it. She wasn't even sure how to approach the subject with him.

As the final bell signaling the end of classes rang out her last class packed their things away and headed for the door. A few of them were surprised to see the Headmaster leaning against the doorframe, but most didn't think anything of it as he slipped into the room after them and shut the door.

Minerva was sitting at her desk, her head in her hands and her glasses lying on the wooden desktop before her. "Tabby?"

She looked up suddenly at the nickname, her eyes flashing once towards the door before she focused on him. "Albus, what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't get lost in your own head, and that you actually made it down to dinner." He knew that his wife's habit of missing meals when she was stressed or overworked was the reason that she was so thin. Something that he tried to make sure didn't become a real problem.

"I'm not going to forget to eat Albus." She rolled her eyes at him.

"It wouldn't be the first time something caused you to worry so much that you made yourself sick over it."

"I've been much more careful these last ten years than I was before." She took his hand as he helped her out of her chair.

He cupped her cheek in his palm, "I know, but that doesn't mean that I still don't watch out for you."

"You have more important things to worry about than whether or not I'm eating." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are my wife, I have nothing more important than your well-being." He reminded her gently as he tucked her hand into his arm and led her out of her classroom and down the stairs towards the Great Hall. "What is it that has you so stressed my dear? Miss Granger?"

"Yes. What are we going to do Albus?" She looked over at him, her eyes almost begging him to reach the same conclusion he had without her having to say it.

She could see the smile in his eyes, "You and I both know what it is that you want to do Tabby, why don't you just admit it?"

"Can we do that though? Do we have the authority to just take her away from them?"

"I'm afraid not." Minerva sighed, and Albus stopped walking and turned her to face him. "That's not to say that it can't be done."

"Oh?"

"It has to be her decision. Miss Granger will have to choose to file for a magical guardian. It isn't a very common occurrence, but there is a statute on record saying that any young witch or wizard that is of muggle descent may indeed file for removal from her or his muggle parents and placement a wizarding household. The Wizengamot then evaluates these requests and if there are grounds for the removal from the parents, then measures are taken."

Minerva shook her head. "I've never heard of such statutes, though in this case they may be in her best interests."

"They are very old, and they are hardly ever used anymore, but luckily we know someone very high ranking in the Wizengamot that may just be able to remind everyone of them."

She shook her head as they continued down the hall. "You shouldn't talk about yourself in the abstract like that. It is comments like that that cause many people to question your sanity."

He smiled at her. "If I'm insane, then you must be equally as such for marrying me."

She laughed. "I was young and naïve."

"Hmm." He guided her to the doors of the Hall. "You may want to talk to Hermione about this after dinner. The sooner we tell her about it the sooner we can start the entire process. I'm afraid this isn't going to be a quick affair."

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes. "That would be entirely too easy."

They entered the Great Hall together and she was pleased to see that Hermione was already seated at the Gryffindor table between Mr. Potter and Miss Brown. She let go of Albus's arm as they passed by her first years and gave him a pointed look as she stopped just behind them.

He nodded and carried on to his seat at the Head table. Leaving her to speak with her little lions alone. They all looked up when she stepped up behind Hermione, and the girl turned to look over her shoulder at her. "Professor McGonagall." She smiled up at her.

"Miss Granger, everyone." She nodded to them all, "Miss Granger, if you have a moment, I would like a word with you after dinner. In my office please."

Hermione looked slightly worried for a moment, and then she nodded. "Sure Professor. I have some things I need to return to the library after dinner, and then I can meet you."

"That would be fine." She looked away from Hermione and surveyed the whole group of them sitting before her. "Enjoy your dinner."

A chorus of thank you's and you too's followed her away from the table and up to her seat. "Well?" Albus's whisper came from her side and she turned to look at him.

"She's meeting me in my office after dinner."

"And you're going to tell her?"

"Yes." She breathed in response, careful that no one was listening to their conversation. The staff knew that they were married, but the students only speculated and she didn't need to add any fuel to the fire. "Albus…" She turned to look at him and she saw that he was smiling. He didn't make her ask; instead his took her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. That was all she needed to know that he would support her in her decision.

She squeezed his hand back before slowly drawing hers away and filling her plate. Her eyes drifted over to the Gryffindor table, and the group of first years that were laughing there. Hermione turned and caught her eye, she smiled quickly and nodded once to her before turning back to her friends, laughing and enjoying the holiday spirit at last.


	5. Chapter 5-There's A Way

**Hey Lovelies! So this is Chapter 5, and people keep asking about Harry, and what Minerva is going to do about Harry, and right now she doesn't fully know his home situation, it is something that Albus has been shielding her from. Don't worry when she finds out she will have something to say about it, but for right now her main concern is Hermione. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter in our little story! Let me know what you all think!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – …There's A Way

Hermione wandered slowly down the Transfiguration corridor towards Professor McGonagall's classroom. They had already had one meeting with Professor Dumbledore today, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She took a deep breath and pushed the classroom door open. "Professor?"

Minerva looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Hermione." She stood and moved around the front of her desk. "Thank you for joining me. There is something that I want to talk to you about." She could tell that the child was nervous, and she bent so that they were eye level. "I think you may find this conversation helpful."

Hermione nodded silently and Minerva regained a standing position. In that moment her instincts took over again and she opened her arms, smiling to herself when after a moment she found them full of twelve-year-old little girl. Hermione had wrapped herself around Minerva and was holding on tight.

"Thank you." The girl whispered, and Minerva chuckled, and kissed the top of her head lightly causing Hermione to pull back and look up at her.

"Oh child, you have nothing to thank me for yet." She unwrapped Hermione's arms from around her waist and pulled her gently over to her desk, which she transfigured into a small sofa. "Come here. I have something more to share with you."

"Okay." They settled together on the sofa, Minerva's hand resting lightly on top of Hermione's in the small space between them. "I have an option for you, if you would choose to take it."

"An option?"

"Yes." Minerva thought for a moment about the best way to explain the situation to her. She looked down at her, "Do you know how the muggle foster care system works?"

Hermione looked puzzled, but then she nodded. "I know a little about it. They have social workers and lawyers and stuff right?"

"Yes." Minerva smiled. "We have something that works kind of the same way in our world, but mainly they focus on orphans."

"Like Harry?" A twinge pulled at Minerva's heart and she tried her best to hide it.

"Harry's case is special."

"Because of You-Know-Who?" Hermione didn't seem frightened so much as intrigued by the idea of the Dark wizard.

"Unfortunately yes. But right now I want to talk about you." She was doing her best to reign in all of Hermione's questions. "Since you were born into a muggle family you can appeal to the wizarding court for a magical guardian."

"A magical guardian? Like a guardian angel?"

"No sweetheart, someone to advocate for you, someone to provide for you and care for you in this world that your parents can never really be a part of." She let that sink in for a moment before she said anything else.

"So I wouldn't have to go back to my parents? I wouldn't have to be scared anymore?" There was a light of hope that filled her eyes at the thought, but then the darkness seemed to encroach upon her from within. "But I can't do that. Who could I possibly ask for something like that? That's a huge responsibility…" She seemed to forget that she wasn't alone in the classroom.

"Hermione?" Minerva gently lifted the child's chin so that she was looking at her. "If you wish, I would be honored to care for you."

The girl's eyes went wide, "I couldn't possibly ask that of you! You're my teacher, and my Head of House; I wouldn't want to be a burden. They say that you're the best witch in all of Britain, I'm just a first year muggleborn, why would you want to care for me?" Tears started to fill her eyes and she pulled her chin away.

"Oh my darling, don't you see? I already care for you." She gently lifted her chin again so that she could look at her. "You have managed to work your way into my heart, and in no way would you ever be a burden. My husband and I always wanted a child around, and it never happened. You would be more than welcome with us if that is what you choose."

Her words peaked Hermione's curiosity, "You're married?"

"Yes." Minerva laughed, "I have been for close to thirty-five years."

"Really?"

"Yes, though has it really been that long Tabby?" They both looked up as Albus's voice floated towards them from the door.

"I'm afraid it has." She smiled up at him before looking back down at Hermione.

Her brown eyes were filled with amazement as she watched the two professors interact. "The rumors are true then?"

"I'm sorry?" Albus looked over at her from where he was changing Minerva's desk chair into an armchair.

"The rumors that go around the school about the two of you being together. They really are true."

"They are." He smiled at her. "Hermione," he addressed her by her given name for the first time, "Minerva is right, we would be honored to become your magical guardians if you truly wish to break away from your parents. But the decision is entirely up to you."

"It is?"

"Yes. You are twelve years old I believe?" She nodded. "Well you see my dear in our world at the age of twelve a child is considered capable enough of judging for themselves what situation is best for their own well-being. You have every right to make this decision for yourself."

"Wow." She looked back and forth between the two of them. Imagining just for a moment what it would be like to consider them her parents. Neither adult uttered a single word, allowing the child the time she needed to consider her options. "Wow." She repeated before focusing once more on Minerva.

"You would really let me make this decision for myself, I can choose to live with you and never see my parents again, just like that?"

"Not quite." Minerva rested a hand on her shoulder, "You have to present your case to the court and then they will determine whether or not you have cause to want to be separated from them. Then they would have to grant us custody of you. It won't be a short thing."

"No," Albus smiled at Hermione, "But it will be a relatively painless one." He winked at his wife before letting the girl in on his secret. "I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, that is our court system. I daresay I have a little pull when it comes to making the right decisions."

"You would both do that for me?" She still hadn't wrapped her head around the idea that they wanted to take care of her. "Why am I so special?"

Minerva pulled her into a warm embrace, "You are an amazing witch Hermione, and such a strong little girl. I promised you that I would protect you, will you let me?"

Hermione nodded into her chest and locked eyes with Albus across the small space. "How does this work?"

"Tomorrow, after your last lesson of the day you and I will travel to the Ministry and we will get started on setting you up with a social worker and doing what we can to get the paperwork going. Perhaps they can even be persuaded to set us up with a hearing of sorts so that we can make sure you don't have to return to your parents over Christmas break?"

"Really? Tomorrow?" She was surprised that it could be done that fast, but after all she was talking to Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes." Minerva's voice found it's way to her ears from just above her head, but she didn't pull away from her, content to be wrapped in her arms instead. "You two can leave right after your lesson, and once my last class of the day is finished I will join you. How does that sound?"

Hermione wrapped her arms more tightly around Minerva and gave Albus a shy smile, "Perfect."


	6. Chapter 6-A Friendly Face

Chapter 6 – A Friendly Face

As the second to last bell echoed through the castle it drew Albus's attention. A small smile crept onto his lips and he set off towards the entrance hall. He slowed his pace as he approached his wife's classroom, and catching her eye through the open door he nodded once before he continued towards the front doors.

A commotion to his right caused his attention to shift as he descended the stairs and his blue eyes twinkled as he saw the first year Gryffindors come barreling through the door that led to the dungeons. Much as he had done to his wife he caught Hermione's eye and nodded once, this time in the direction of the doors.

Quickly she extracted herself from her friends and met him at the front of the entrance hall. "Good afternoon Miss Granger." He smiled at her and she gave him a hesitant smile in return. She wasn't as comfortable around him as she was around Minerva, but he supposed that she would warm up given time. "Are you ready for our little outing?"

She fixed him with a rather curious look, but then noticing that there were other students milling around them she nodded. "Yes Sir. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No longer than it takes for an echo to die away." He pushed the front door of the castle open and let her pass through it in front of him. "Shall we?" He extended his hand to her and took it after a moments hesitation.

"Sir,"

"Miss Granger, I think perhaps Sir is a little former, don't you?"

She looked down for a moment, but then she met his eyes, "You have been calling me Miss Granger, I figured it was only polite to respond in kind."

Albus smirked, whether he liked it or not this girl had the same fire and wit that his wife possessed. He had thought one Minerva was enough to handle, let alone two. "Well then Hermione, I think you may call me Albus."

"Okay, Albus." She tried the name out on her tongue and then she looked back up at him. "How are we getting there?" She looked around for some sort of transportation and she was confused.

"Hermione have you ever heard of apparition?" The child's eyes went wide, and after a moment she nodded. "You are going to need to grab ahold of my arm, and you will experience a squeezing sensation, but when you open your eyes we will be in London. Are you ready?"

She nodded once more and shut her eyes as she felt the squeezing all around her tiny body. When she felt her feet on solid ground she opened her eyes, resisting the urge to empty her lunch onto Albus's shoes. "Sorry about that Hermione, here," he pulled a small square of chocolate out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Chocolate always helps."

Gratefully she nibbled at the piece of chocolate as they walked down a rather empty hallway towards a large fountain. "Albus?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you apparate in the Hogwarts grounds? I thought that they were protected from people apparating in and out?"

"They are my dear, but I am the Headmaster, and one of the perks is the ability to shift the wards to apparate in and out of the grounds."

"Oh…" She was quiet as she followed him down the hallway and they stopped in front of a desk that said RECEPTION above it in elegant gold lettering.

"Good afternoon." Albus's soft voice floated through the space and he winked at her Hermione.

Without looking up the receptionist replied, "Good afternoon welcome to the Ministry of Magic, what can I help you with today?" Casually her eyes drifted up from whatever she was working on and she started. "Professor Dumbledore! My apologies, I'm sorry for being so rude, is the Minister expecting you?"

Albus chuckled when he saw that Hermione's eyes had gone wide. "No thank you dear, I'm not here to see the Minister. If you would be so kind as to send a heads up to Andromeda Tonks's office that I am on my way up I would be very grateful."

"Mrs. Tonks?" The receptionist looked up at him curiously, but then her eye fell on Hermione, who was standing half hidden behind him. "Of course." She grabbed her wand and sent a memo flying up through the open-air atrium to one of the open windows above the fountain. "She will be expecting you."

"Thank you my dear." He nodded to the witch behind the desk and ushered Hermione along with him as he swept towards the lifts arranged along the hall. Together they entered one of the unoccupied carts and they were suddenly flying upwards. With a small ding the doors opened to reveal another corridor for them to proceed down.

Without thinking twice he led Hermione down the hall past a bullpen that seemed to be deserted and off to the right. He didn't pause to knock, instead he pushed the door open and ushered Hermione into a little waiting area. As she past him she read the sign that said Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Children's Protection Division.

Albus pointed to a row of seats along one wall of the room and without a word Hermione went and sat in one of them. She could see Albus talking with the woman behind the desk and she strained to hear what he was saying.

"I know that it's not on the books, but believe me she is expecting me."

"Are you sure Professor Dumbledore?"

His eyes twinkled again as he tried to fight back a smile, "I'm very sure."

"Let me go tell her you're here."

"Thank you." He smiled at the young witch before making his way back over to sit down next to Hermione. "I'm sure she will be right out."

Hermione nodded, but she didn't say a word. All of a sudden she was very nervous. What if this lady didn't think that she should stay with Minerva and Albus? What if she thought that she needed to go back to the Granger's? She could feel the tears starting to well up behind her eyes when the door beside the desk opened.

A tall woman, with long, curly, brown hair, and dark eyes came out of it. Upon seeing her Albus stood up, and Hermione rose with him. "Andromeda," he greeted her warmly, "Thank you for seeing us so quickly."

"Of course Headmaster, your letter seemed to imply that it was urgent." She smiled at him and then shifted her focus to Hermione. She crouched down in front of her, her warm smile never faltering as she spoke, "And you must be Hermione. I think that you're going to be just fine little one, come on." She stood and extended her hand to the girl.

Hermione looked nervously from Albus to the woman in front of her. "It's okay Hermione, she's going to help you." With one final smile from Albus, and a nod of encouragement she took Andromeda's hand and let the woman guide her away from Albus and through the door.

"Okay Hermione, you and I are going to talk for a little while and see if we can figure this whole mess out okay?"

Hermione only nodded and let herself be urged towards a rather plush chair in the woman's office. She took a moment to take in her surroundings before she spoke. "Mrs. Tonks?"

To her surprise Andromeda laughed, "How about you call me Andi?"

"Really?" The older woman nodded and Hermione felt herself relax a little more. "Okay. Andi, are you going to make me go back to my parents, or can I stay with Minerva?"

A small smirk edged at the corner of Andi's mouth, "Why don't we start with you telling me why you don't want to go back to your parents?"

Hermione shrunk in on herself a little bit, "Do I have to?"

She felt her heart tug for the girl and she softened her voice, "I'm afraid so sweetie, I need all of the facts you can give me."

The tears that Hermione had been trying to hold in spilled over as she did her best to answer Andi's questions.

Minerva arrived in the waiting room twenty minutes after Andi had taken Hermione. "Hey." She said softly, dropping into the seat beside her husband. She wanted to put her head on his shoulder and find comfort with him, but she knew that she couldn't. Not here.

"Hey," he smiled at her and took her hand, the only amount of affection that they ever showed in public. "She's in with Andromeda, has been for the last twenty minutes or so."

"Andromeda Tonks?" Minerva's eyes widened, "You got her in to see Andromeda?"

He chuckled, "You sound surprised my dear?"

She shook her head, "Not surprised, grateful. You could have gotten anyone in this office to take the case, and you went to Andromeda?"

"She's the best." He shrugged, like it was no big deal that the Head of the Children's Protection Division was handling this case personally.

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand gently as the door in front of them swung open.

-HIATUS-


End file.
